seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanne O. Marley
Johannah O' Malley, known as the "Angel of Redrum Island", is a pirate and the co-captain of Tendokyo Thirteen. Along with the group's captain and adopted brother Jonathan Arleigh, she established the group in Redrum Island. She is assigned as "Miss Number 2" by Jonathan, the captain, making her the second. She is the daughter of the famous former pirate and Revolutionary officer Olivierre O' Malley, more popularly known as "Chain Mail Olbert". She is also the adopted sister of Jonathan Arleigh, which is in turn the son of Arleigh D. Shiraz, a powerful pirate, Yonko and Underworld broker. During her and her crew's journeys arond the world, she ate the Shuso Shuso no Mi, a Logia devil fruit that turned her to a Bromine Manipulating Human. Her powers can be used as fuel and it is used to power the Steamboat Willie, the Thirteen's current ship. Along with Jonathan, she caused troubles of all sorts from all throughout the world. Her actions, she being the son of Olbert, along with Arleigh D. Shiraz, the men who personally destroyed Impel Down 20 years ago, caused her to have a bounty of 350,000,000. It is the second highest bounty in the Thirteen after Jonathan's, having a bounty of 500,000,000. Appearance Johannah, like the other members of the Thirteen and the citizens of her hometown in Redrum Island, is extremely tall. After the crew's hiatus, she stood at 271 cm (8'10"), enough to be considered as a Supertall Human. She has brown hair, near-indigo blue eyes and fair complexion. Like the crew's nurse Sachiko Oita, Johannah did not have a trademark look and is known to change outfits all throughout the fanon. One of the outfits she wore before the hiatus is she is wearing pink sleeveless jackets above a white t-shirt and blue denim pants. She is also seen wearing the necklace which is contained in the box they hid for 10 years. Her former way of dressing differently was changed after the hiatus, where Johannah learned to wear very short outfits. In her appearance above, she wears a pink spaghetti strap top and black short shorts. Another thing that changed after the timeskip is that she has two pairs of glasses, one she uses in reading (pictured on the right) and the other she uses as an accessory. Personality Johannah's personality can be simply explained as Jonathan's more polite version and is shown when she is talking to the elders. She seems to have shared Jonathan's lively and fun-loving personality. She tends to stay away from trouble as she always takes a step back when she is being asked for a fight. Ironically, she is only acting and those who are easily deceived can be struck by her sudden punching. She is a very calm and gentle girl, as she always smile at every time of the day and she rarely gets mad. Occasional rivalry with Jonathan Before the hiatus, Johannah seems to be annoyed of Jonathan's repetitive insults about her being "Number Two", as he assigns himself as "Number One". She thinks that Jonathan's insult is a way of increasing pride of self, and this makes him appear a bit more of a Morganeer. This seems to be on and off at times. When Jonathan realized during the timeskip, the rivalry has already disappeared. More info TBA... Abilities and Powers TBA History TBA Miscellaneous Character Development Johannah's original post-timeskip appearance can be seen in this picture on the right, she has a light brown to almost blonde hair. She also has an hourglass-shaped body figure. She wears a blue spaghetti strap top and brown short shorts. The new idea has changed her coloration which matches her pre-timeskip appearance better, giving her brown hair a r shade. She still wears two pairs of glasses worn at different occasions, but this time are not seen from the pictures. Trivia *Her favorite pastimes are reading books and composing songs, the latter being closed-door to not lull her crewmates to sleep like what she uses in battle. *Her favorite food is sandwiches, meat and vegetables. *Her favorite drink is tea and sweetened orange juice. *If she lived in the real world, she would be Irish (see note below) *Her name is a reference to Grace O'Malley, a 16th century Irish pirate and chieftain of the O'Maille clan. Like the Straw Hat Pirates, she is the only one to be named after a pirate. *Johannah and her crewmate Baghlah are the only members to be named after marine and piracy-related terms, the other being named after being a type of dhow, an Arabian sailing boat. *Johannah has a distinct laugh, Mihahahaha. *Her birthday is influenced by the author's personal life. Category:XxRaderzxx Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:East Blue Characters Category:Tendokyo Thirteen Category:Vice Captain Category:One Fate Category:Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Super Rookie Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User